How the Fourth Wall was Almost Destroyed
by Antarctic.Dragon
Summary: an A unown decides to break the fourth wall. totally, and utterly. hilarity ensues. WARNING: FW BREAKING, AND OOCness. basically a oneshot w/ multiple endings.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning and Climax

**How the Fourth Wall Was (Almost) Destroyed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. Or doctor who.**

**000**

**a/n: I did the full scene from DW. Sorry if I got anything wrong. Also, davros and the supreme dalek act OOC. But it's hilarious.**

**000 A POV 000**

My name is A. seriously, that's my name. the letter A. why? Because I'm an A unown.

A.D: no shit, Sherlock!

*I stick my tongue out at her*

A.D: I wasn't even aware unowns had tongues. Or mouths, for that matter.

*O comes in.* O is an O unown. He's always telling me off for breaking the fourth wall.

O: STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL! YOU! *he tries to point at A.D, then remembers he can't cuz he got no fingers* YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE!

A.D: SCREW YOU, I'M THE BLOODY AUTHOR, I DO WHAT I WANT!

Me: plus, this is Da Unown Realm. Pun intended. people break the fourth wall all the time.

A.D: oh ha ha. Anyway, I will go back to my lair.

*she uses her awesomely author-like awesomeness to create an awesome author-like portal of awesomeness*

*and goes in, being awesomely author-like in all her awesomely author-like awesomeness*

Me: A.D's definitely overusing the word awesome.

O: agreed. Don't break the fourth wall.

Me: but that's the whole point in my existence! I shall completely and utterly destroy the fourth wall! It will become dust, and the dust will become atoms, and the atoms will become-nothing. And the wavelength will continue, breaking through the rift at the heart of the medusa cascade, into every fourth wall, in every dimension, every parallel, every single corner of creation! THIS is my ultimate victory, O, THE DESTRUCTION OF THE FOURTH WALL ITSELF!

O: why do I get the feeling I've heard that somewhere before?

Me: I stole it from davros. And it's not the only thing I stole from him.

**000 another universe, on the crucible (regular pov) 000**

Davros: NOTHING CAN STOP THE DETONATION! NOTHING AND NO ONE! *he laughs insanely*

*the TARDIS starts materializing*

Doctor: but that's-

Davros: impossible!

*the TARDIS finishes materializing*

Jack: brilliant.

*The door opens and the other doctor comes out with a retarded-looking gun-thingy*

*other doctor starts running at davros*

Doctor: don't!

*davros electrocutes other doctor with his weird electric gloves and the other doctor drops the gun*

Davros: activate holding cell.

*holding cell activates*

*donna rushes out yelling "doctor!" she picks up gun*

Donna: I've got it! But I don't know what to do!

*davros electrocutes her too, she goes flying back*

Doctor: donna! you alright donna?!

Davros: destroy the weapon!

Random dalek: *destroys gun*

Davros: I was wrong about your warriors, doctor. They are pathetic.

Rose: how come there are two of you?

Doctor: human biological meta-crisis. Never mind that, now we've got no way of stopping the reality bomb.

Supreme dalek: detonation in twenty rels! Nineteen,

Davros: stand witness, time lord. Your strategies have failed. Your weapons are useless. Oh, and the end of the universe has come.

supreme dalek: four, three, two, one!

*nothing happens*

*nothing at all.*

Davros: what? Supreme dalek, what has happened?

Supreme dalek: the reality bomb is gone!

Davros: use the spare, fool! The one we used on the prisoners, remember?!

Supreme dalek: …

Davros: well?!

Supreme dalek: we didn't HAVE a spare. The one we were going to use on the universe was the one we used on the prisoners.

Davros: what! Why didn't we have a spare?!

Supreme dalek: we had to make some budget cuts cuz SOMEBODY spent all our money on twinkies.

Davros: so THAT was what that money was for. Oh well, twinkies are good. It was worth it.

Doctor: O_o

Everybody else: O_o

**000 back in Da Unown Realm (A POV) 000**

I was in my lab, modifying the reality bomb so it would work on the fourth wall. Then O came in.

O: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Me: *innocently* oh, nothing. Just um, fixing this um, device.

O: ha. What are you REALLY doing?

Me: *pretending to be shocked* why would you even think I would do something like that?

O: dude. You have a reputation for doing that sort of thing.

*L comes in* L is, well, an L unown. *L sees reality bomb*

L: why do you have davros' reality bomb?

O: so that's what it is! What the heck does it even do?

L: you REALLY need to watch The Stolen Earth.

Me: it destroys the universe. Every universe. And the void.

O: what?!

*I repeat myself*

O: no, why do you have it?!

Me: you don't want to know…

And with that I teleport to the base. the base is a secret base home to a secret cult known as the destroyers of the fourth wall. Currently, we are working on living up to our name.

*I teleport to a stage, several unown are floating in front of the stage waiting for me*

Me: LACKEYS! Today, we will finally achieve our goal! The bomb is operational! We will detonate it, completely and utterly obliterating the fourth wall, so EVERYBODY knows that they are living in a completely fictional world!

*everybody cheers*

O: *he throws off his cloak* not if I can help it!

Me: ok, three things:

one. The cloak thing only works if everybody else is wearing cloaks. You were the only one wearing a cloak.

two. This is unbelievably cliché'd. this is so cliché'd I can't even begin to describe how cliché'd it is. That's how cliché'd it is.

three. Where did you even get a cloak?

O: ebay. Go figure.

*A.D pops up out of nowhere*

A.D: YES! I HAVE PASSED THE 1,000 WORD MARK WITH MY AWESOMELY AUTHOR-LIKE AWESOMENESS!

*everybody cheers*

And exactly what does that have to do with anything?

Me: whatever. MEET MY ANTIQUE JAPANESE SWORD OF AWESOMENESS! *I pull a katana out of nowhere*

O: you have a katana?

Me: no, I *coughcough*borrowed*coughcough* it.

O: *he pulls an uchigatana out of nowhere as well*

Which looks suspiciously like mine.

Me: you have an uchigatana?

O: no, my katana was missing *he glares at me* so I decided to 'liberate' it.

Curse him. We begin to fight.

O: you realize this is unbelievably cliché'd too, right?

Me: it's A.D's fault.

*we drop our antique Japanese swords of awesomeness.*

*and look around for A.D.*

who has disappeared. along with everybody else.

(insert evil laugh) everything is going according to plan. Except for O stealing my uchigatana. And A.D showing up with all her awesomely author-like awesomeness. I did NOT see that coming.

Anyway, my lackeys should have detonated the bomb by now. I teleport to the other base to check on it.

My lackeys are sitting around a computer, about to push a button.

Me: push the button.

They push down on the button, and-

**000**

**Cliff hanger! I'm so evil. Actually, I'm gonna have multiple endings. And not much of a crossover either. I might bring in some daleks to fix that.**


	2. Chapter 2: Ending I

**How the Fourth Wall Was (Almost) Destroyed**

**000**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. Or doctor who.**

**000**

Unown: *pushes the button. The reality bomb hatch opens. It starts glowing.*

A: yes! Yes!

O: *rushes in* noooooo!

L: at last!

(L was part of the cult too)

Random unown: DON'T DO IT!

Unown who pushed the button: TOO LATE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

A.D: PINAPPLES! *she tosses a demon explosive pinapple of the underworld at the reality bomb*

*the pinapple hits the reality bomb, bounces off, whacks A, and explodes. A is covered in pinapple.*

*a ball of glowing green energy gathers at the hatch-thingy of the reality bomb*

*the computers start beeping ominously*

*and nothing happens.*

Computer: please replace batteries.

A: …

O: …

L: …

Rest of cult: …

A.D: EPIC FAILAGE!


	3. Chapter 3: Ending II

**How the Fourth Wall Was (Almost) Destroyed**

**000**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. Or doctor who.**

**000**

**PLEASE NOTE: NO OFFENSE MEANT TO CHINESE PEOPLE OR CHINA. THIS IS NOT MY OPINION, IT IS A FICTIONAL CHARACTER'S.**

Unown: *pushes the button.*

*and nothing happens*

O: NOOOOOOO! DON'T PUSH THAT BUTTON!

Unown: too late.

A: nothing happened.

L: huh. I wonder why?

A: *goes over to reality bomb, sees tag* 'made in china'

L: well that explains it.

A: *turns tag over* 'warning, your 'davros' reality bomb life-size replica' does not actually work. Do not attempt to destroy the universe with it. Choking hazard. Keep away from small children.'

O: sooo, it was a cheap replica?

A.D: yup. But how is it a choking hazard?

Unown: I dunno. so where's the real one?

**000 elsewhere 000**

a little girl was in her backyard, playing with her pichu when the reality bomb appeared out of nowhere.

Pichu: pi chu! *goes over and detonates it*

The reality bomb unleashed a wave of single-string z-neutrino energy that destroyed everything in its path. Starting with the pichu.


	4. Chapter 4: Ending III

**How the Fourth Wall Was (Almost) Destroyed**

**000**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. Or doctor who.**

**000**

The unown pushed the button.

O: *rushes in*

Reality bomb: *starts glowing and opening ominously*

Computer: *starts beeping ominously*

A: finally! After so many years, I have finally done it!

The reality bomb sent out a wave of single-string z-neutrino energy, which didn't affect anything, oddly enough. Least of all the fourth wall.

O: wait what?

A: hang on…crap! I think I miscalculated! Now it's completely useless!

A.D: not completely useless. It'll make a nice paperweight!

L: yeah, right.

**000 ****on the crucible**** 000**

Davros was on the crucible, eating twinkies and pears. Because pears are evil. And because he spent all the money on twinkies, so he might as well eat them. Then, the wave of single-string z-neutrino unown-modified energy went through the crucible. And it only affected three things:

The twinkies and pears davros was eating collapsed into dust, which became atoms, which became-nothing. It also hit the z-neutrino energy crucible core, which exploded in a mushroom cloud.

On the TARDIS, the doctor roasted marshmallows with the explosion.


	5. Chapter 5: Ending IV

**How the Fourth Wall Was (Almost) Destroyed**

**000**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. Or doctor who.**

**000**

The unown pushed the button.

At the other end of the room, there was a large device that looked like a giant metal ring that nobody had noticed up 'till now. The device crackled with blue electricity.

O: what have you done?!

A: the fourth wall is a concept. In order to destroy it, it must be in the real world. The Donut of Doom will convert the concept into an actual, physical wall. THEN, WE WILL USE THE REALITY BOMB TO DESTROY IT! THE FOURTH WALL WILL CEASE TO EXIST, AND MY PURPOSE IN LIFE WILL BE FULFILLED!

O: what are you talking about?

A.D: *comes in via awesomely author-like portal of awesomeness created by her awesomely author-like awesomeness* why, don't you know? i wrote a story (it was awful in retrospect), and you and A came in one of the later chapters to provide comic relief. I decided to make it a running gag that A would always break the fourth wall, and you would protest. It was very funny. Of course, it wasn't until the sequel (which never really got past the first stages of writing) that A finally revealed he was part of a secret cult bent on obliterating the fourth wall. It was about then that you realized every time you told A not to break the fourth wall, you were breaking it yourself.

L: where do I come in? why are you doing this could-have-been-a-oneshot?

A.D: you weren't in the original story. You were created for the sole purpose of revealing to O what the reality bomb was. And I didn't want to wait until the sequel. Also, this story gave me more room to expand.

L: SAY WHAT!

By this time, the Donut of Doom was fully activated and the blue lightning was shooting from the inside of the ring. Then, a ball of light formed in the middle. It began to stretch and take the shape of a rectangle with spikes on top. The light faded, leaving a white picket fence.

O: a fence.

A: a picket fence.

L: a _white picket_ fence.

Random unown: funny, I always pictured a brick wall.

Unown-who-pushed-de-button: *pushes another button*

Reality bomb: *opens, sends out wave of single-string z-neutrino energy that goes through the fourth wall*

Fourth wall: *dissolves into dust, which becomes atoms, which becomes nothing*

The fourth wall was destroyed. Suddenly, everyone, everywhere, became aware of the fact they were living in a fictional world. some freaked out. Some yelled EPIC! Some ate tacos. Or that was what A thought.

**000 A POV 000**

Then, I was in a padded room. A chansey came in.

"WHY AM I IN A PADDED ROOM?" I demanded.

"I know this might be hard to accept. You have been in a mental institute for the past several years. You are here because you had delusions of being bent on destroying something known as the 'fourth wall', which is nothing more than a figment of your imagination. You also had delusions that everyone is no more than a figment of someone else's imagination." The chansey said.

"WHAAAAAAT?!" I yelled.

"at one point, you were also convinced you had an antique uchigatana which you used to battle with another unown, who had an antique katana. You also seemed to think you were the leader of a secret group, which wanted to destroy this 'fourth wall'."

"ANTARCTIC DRAGON! I KNOW YOU DID THIS! I KNOW YOU'RE BEHIND THIS!" I yelled.

"yes, you also mentioned an 'Antarctic Dragon', who, according to you, was the supreme ruler of this world."

"WELL SHE IS! SHE'S THE FREAKIN' AUTHOR! SHE CONTROLS EVERYTHING WE- OH CRUD! I'M SAYING THIS BECAUSE OF HER! SHE'S THE ONE MAKING ME FREAK OUT!"

**000**

And so the fourth wall wasn't broken after all. Whether or not A imagined everything is currently unown. Pun intended. ~The End~

**I'm so mean. Poor A. *talking to A* does somebody need a hug?**

**A: NOOOOOOO! *he runs away.***


End file.
